muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Character images with a blank background
Images of characters with transparent, solid or cut-out backgrounds. Abby Cadabby Image:Abbyflies.jpg Image:AbbyCadabbysPumpkin.png Image:Abby-standing.jpg Abby pose.jpg Abby Present.jpg Abby pumpkin.jpg Animal Image:Animaldrums.png Image:Animal_at_peace.png Image:Animal_new.jpg Image:Animal_crazed-NEW.png Image:animal_bottom.png Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-44-Animal.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-43-Animal.jpg Image:Wired-(2011)-Muppets animal.jpg Animal face.jpg ''Animal Jam Image:Animaljam4.jpg|Cast Image:Animaljam1.jpg|Waffle and Eddie Image:Animaljam10.jpg|Waffle and Eddie Image:Animaljam3.jpg|Waffle Image:Animaljam5.jpg|Waffle Image:Animaljam9.jpg|Eddie Image:Animaljam6.jpg|DJ 1 Image:Animaljam7.jpg|DJ 2 Image:Animaljam8.jpg|DJ 3 Image:Animaljam2.jpg|DJ 1, 2, and 3 Animal Show with Stinky and Jake Image:Scan0002.jpg|Alexis the Giraffe Image:Scans0017.jpg|Alexis the Giraffe Image:Scans0015.jpg|Andrew the Reindeer Image:Aardvark.jpg|Arlene the Aardvark Image:Scans0014.jpg|Bubba the Walrus Image:Scans0020.jpg|Bubba the Walrus Image:Scans0006.jpg|Charlotte the Penguin Image:Scans0008.jpg|Flora the Koala Image:Scans0002.jpg|Guffrey the Vulture Image:Scans0018.jpg|Harry the Rhinoceros Image:Scans0016.jpg|Jake the Polar Bear Image:Scans0007.jpg|Johnny the Wolf Image:Scans0003.jpg|Leapovitch the Frog Image:Scans0012.jpg|Maxine the Indian Elephant Image:Scans0010.jpg|Rhonda the Raccoon Image:Scans0013.jpg|Rocky the Bighorn Sheep Image:Scans0011.jpg|Vernon the Grizzly Bear Image:Sea Lion.jpg|Slick the Sea Lion Image:Scans0005.jpg|Stinky the Skunk and Jake the Polar Bear Image:Scans0001.jpg|Stinky and Jake Image:Scans0021.jpg|Warren the Warthog Image:Warthog.jpg|Warren the Warthog Barrio Sesamo Image:Bluki2.JPG|Bluki Image:Vera.jpg|Vera Image:GasparVeraBARRIOSESAMO.jpg|Gaspar and Vera Image:Barriosesamo300702.JPG|Group Bear in the Big Blue House Image:Character.bear.jpg|Bear Image:bear-bearinthebigbluehouse2.jpg|Bear Image:bear-bearinthebigbluehouse.jpg|Bear Image:BearDance.jpg|Bear Image:Ojoguitar.jpg|Ojo Image:Pippoppail.jpg|Pip and Pop Image:Trumpettreelo.jpg|Treelo Image:Character.tutter.jpg|Tutter Image:Tuttertoy.jpg|Tutter Bert and Ernie Image:321337-bert.jpg Image:Bert frown.png Image:Bert_smile.png Image:BertCrossingFingers.jpg BertReindeer.png Bert pinata.jpg Bert party hat.png Bert sunscreen.jpg Image:Ernie&RubberDuckie-2009.jpg Image:ErnieFullFigure-NEW.jpg Image:ErnieSax.png Ernie Duckie.jpg Image:ErnieHandClapping.png Image:ErnieandaBunny.png Ernie Pumpkin.jpg Image:ErnieYawning.png Image:BertandErniesitting.jpg Image:ErnieBertPearPepper.jpg Image:BertErniePiggyback.jpg Image:ErnieandBertRubberDuckiePose.jpg Bert Ernie friends.jpg Bert Ernie Sacks.png Bert, Ernie, Elmo.jpg Bert Ernie Elmo ABCs.jpg Big Bird Image:Bigbirdnewversion.png Image:BigBirdRollerSkating.png Image:BigBird-sitting.jpg Image:Bigbird-radar.png Image:Big Bird Dancing.jpg Image:BigBirdsSummerGear.png Image:BigBirdSingsKaraoke.png Image:BigBirdBox.png Image:BigBirdBirthdayPresent.jpg Image:BigBirdBalloons.jpg Image:BigBirdsHeart.png Image:BigBirdPose.JPG Image:Bigbird-radar-NEW.jpg Image:Big Bird Full 1.jpg Image:BigBird&Radar-2009.jpg BBskates.jpg Big Bird half.jpg Big Bird Hooper.jpg Big Bird Radar.jpg Big Bird scarf.jpg Big Bird wave.jpg Bunsen and Beaker Image:Beaker&BunsenWithBeaker.jpg Image:Bunsen_and_Beaker-Clipart.jpg Image:Bunsen11.png Bunsen full.jpg Image:Beakie-(2011).jpg Beaker full.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-23-DocteurBunsen.jpg Image:Beaker.png Image:Beaker.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-24-Beaker.jpg Image:Wired-(2011)-Muppets bunsen.jpg Image:Wired-(2011)-Muppets beaker.jpg Clifford Image:Clifford.jpg Image:Clifford-Pic.jpg Image:Clifford02.jpg Image:Clifford.png Cookie Monster Image:Cookie-tux.png Image:Cookie-standing.jpg Image:CookieMonsterPointingRightBackatYa.png Image:CookieMonstersBathtubFullofCookies.png Image:CookieMonsterCook.png Image:CookieMonstersBirthday02.png Image:CookieMonstersBirthday.png Image:CookieMonsterHeart.png Image:CookieMonsterFootball.jpg Image:CookieMonsterOranges.jpg Image:CookieMonsterCookieTree.jpg Image:CookieMonsterWaving2.jpg Image:CookieMonsterWaving.jpg Image:CookieMonstersWinterGear.jpg Image:CookieMonsterBored.jpg Image:CookieMonsterHeartNibble.jpg Image:CookieMonstersPlateofCookies.jpg Image:CookieMonstersPlate.png Image:CookieMonster-Sitting.jpg CookieMonstersCookieDrawing.jpg CookieMonsterClosedMouth.png CookieMonsterOpenedMouth.png Cookie beach.jpg Cookie Excited.png Cookie farmer.jpg Cookie half body.jpg Cookie scarf.jpg Count von Count Image:SSOrg-CountonhisMuppetPage.jpg Image:CT-p0001-ST.jpg Image:Count-fullbody.jpg Image:Count.png Image:Count-3.png Image:CountVonCountsOnePointedUpFinger.png Image:CountvonCountGolfing.png Image:CountvonCountStarfish.jpg Image:TheCountClosedMouth.png Image:TheCountOpenedMouth.png Image:Count Kneeling.png Count cupcake.jpg Dinosaurs File:Dinocast.jpg|The Sinclair Family File:Earl_Sinclair_Head.jpg|Earl Sinclair File:Earl Sinclair Big.jpg|Earl Sinclair File:Earl red.gif|Earl Sinclair File:Earl baby.jpg|Earl and Baby Sinclair File:Baby spoon.jpg|Baby Sinclair File:Baby in Highchair.jpg|Baby Sinclair File:Baby egg.jpg|Baby Sinclair File:Franbaby.jpg|Fran and Baby Sinclair File:Fran.jpg|Fran Sinclair File:Robbie Sinclair.jpg|Robbie Sinclair File:Robbie.jpg|Robbie Sinclair File:Charlene.jpg|Charlene Sinclair Dr. Teeth Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-28-DocteurTeeth.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-29-DocteurTeeth.jpg Image:Dr. Teeth sitting.jpg Elmo Image:ElmoHeart.png Image:ElmoA.png Image:Elmo_Sitting.jpg Image:ElmoThinking.jpg Image:GroverandElmoGuitars.png Image:ElmosWinterGear.png Image:Kami-and-elmo.jpg Image:Elmo_PJs.jpg Image:ThisisWhoElmoLoves.jpg Image:ElmoSnacks.jpg Image:ElmoHost.jpg Image:ElmoSeasonsGreetings.jpg Image:ElmoBalloons.jpg Image:Elmo&Dorothy.jpg Image:ElmoLilyDancing.jpg Image:ElmosBirthdayPresents.png Image:ElmoDancing.png Image:Elmo pose.jpg Image:ElmoSurprised.jpg Image:Elmo&GoldfishDorothy.jpg Image:Elmo-elmo-elmo.jpg Image:Elmowave.jpg Image:Elmo_Family.JPG Image:Elmo-Trashcan.jpg Elmo Abby.jpg Elmo Abby globe.jpg Elmo beach.jpg Elmo family.jpg Elmo flower.jpg Elmo happy.jpg Elmo hi.jpg Elmo lifejacket.jpg Elmo Louie.jpg Elmo mom.jpg Elmo pose sit.jpg Elmo question.jpg Elmo run.jpg Elmo stand.jpg Fozzie Bear Image:Fozzie_new.jpg Image:Bday_Fozzie.png Image:FozzieBear-2011.png Image:Fozzie_Bear_3.png Image:Foz hold hat.png Image:fozzie_big.png Image:Fozzie-Bear-Cooking.png Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-18-Fozzie.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-19-Fozzie.jpg Image:Wired-(2011)-Muppets fozzie .jpg Fozzie wallpaper.jpg Fozzie full.jpg Floyd Pepper Image:FloydPepper.jpg Image:Floyd full.jpg Image:Floyd glasses.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-31-Floyd,BassisteDuElectricMayhemBand.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-30-Floyd,BassisteDuElectricMayhemBand.jpg Floyd (2).jpg Fraggle Rock Image:Boober Fraggle.jpg|Boober Fraggle Image:FraggleRock-Doozer.jpg|Doozer Image:FraggleRock-Doozer-02.jpg|Doozer Doozerblank.jpg Doozersblank.jpg Image:Gobo-fraggle.jpg|Gobo Fraggle Gogo Cutout.jpg Image:Mokey.jpg|Mokey Fraggle Image:Red Fraggle.jpg|Red Fraggle Image:UncleTravelingMattFraggle.jpg|Traveling Matt TMatt.jpg Image:Wembley Fraggle.jpg|Wembley Fraggle Wembley standing.jpg Sprocketfull.jpg|Sprocket Image:Fragglerock-fraggles.png|Group Image:FraggleRockCast.jpg|Group Gali Gali Sim Sim Image:Boombah.jpg|Boombah Image:Aanchoo.jpg|Aanchoo Image:2Chamki.jpg|Chamki Image:GalliGalliSimSimSesameStreet.jpg|Group Gonzo Image:Gonzo2011.png Image:Gonzo-Plumber-ExtendedFacebookPic-(2011).jpg Image:Gonzo_shades.png Image:Gonzo-RedHotCheckeredPeppers.jpg Image:Gonzo_falling-NEW.png Gonzo PNG.png Image:gonzo_big-cut.png Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-45-Gonzo.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-46-Gonzo.jpg Image:Wired-(2011)-Muppets gonzo-camilla.jpg Gonzo Camilla Movie.jpg Gonzo bomb.png Gonzo full.jpg Gonzo tux.jpg Grover Image:GroverLeftPerspective.png Image:GroverFullFigure-NEW.jpg Image:GroverandElmoGuitars.png Image:GroversSelfPortrait.png Image:GroverGNew.png Image:GroversBirthday.png Image:GroverMailCarrier.jpg Image:Grover Chef.jpg Image:Grover Groove.jpg Image:Grover Pose.jpg Image:Grover Excited.jpg Image:GroverHearts.png Grover excited.jpg Image:GroversBalloon.jpg Image:GroverTeethBrush.png Image:GroverFullFigure2.png Image:Globalgrover-suitcase.jpg Image:Sketch.globalgrover.jpg Global Grover.jpg Grover professor diploma.jpg Grover Sheep.jpg Janice Image:Janice sitting.jpg Image:Janice full.jpg Image:Janice-MuppetsTV.png Image:Janice-speaker.jpg Image:Janice-standing.png Image:Wired-(2011)-Muppets janice.jpg Johnny Fiama and Sal Minella Image:Johnny and sal.jpg|Johnny and Sal Image:JohnnyFiama.jpg|Johnny Fiama Image:SalMinella.jpg|Sal Minella Salhires.jpg Kami Image:Kami.jpg Image:Kami_horn.jpg Image:Longhairkami.jpg Image:3Kami.jpg Image:Kami-and-elmo.jpg Kermit the Frog Image:Kermit-Sitting.jpg Image:KermitTheFrog-CutePhoto.jpg Image:Kermit exasperated.jpg Image:Kermit-the-Frog-for-Brooks-Brothers.jpg Image:Kermit-the-frog-brooks-brothers.jpg Image:KermitBlue.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-13-Kermit.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-14-Kermit.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-15-Kermit.jpg Image:Reporter Kermit 1.png Image:Kermit sherlock.jpg Image:Kermit-Vaudeville.png Image:Kermie-(2011).jpg Kermit new full.jpg Kermit point.jpg Kermit Santa hat trumpet.jpg Kermit stool signature.jpg Kermit tux sitting.jpg Miss Piggy Image:MissPiggy-WhiteDress-(2011-2012).jpg Image:MISSPIGGY2.jpg Image:miss-piggy-NEW.png Image:Picture_11.png Image:Picture_12.png Image:piggy_paris.png Image:Piggy_meetmupp.png Image:MissPiggy-BlackOutfit-(2011).jpg Image:MeetTheMuppets.com-PiggyKick.png Image:Piggyparis.png Piggy Paris 2.jpg Image:Piggy_glasses.png Image:piggy-12.png Image:Miss_Piggy_new.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-20-MissPeggy.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-21-MissPeggy.jpg KP new.jpg Piggy80s.jpg Piggy full.jpg Piggy red gown.jpg Piggy Kermit Ladder.jpg Piggy Kermit Mistletoe.jpg Oscar the Grouch Image:Oscar-can2.jpg Image:OG-p0002-ST.jpg Image:Oscar_tongue.jpg Image:Oscar-GGD.jpg Image:ElmoandOscarandtheSardineswithStrawberryFrosting.png Image:SantaOscar.png Image:OscartheGrouchsCrumpledUpPaper.jpg Image:OscartheGrouchMicrophone.jpg Image:Ilovetrash.png Image:Oscar-can.png Oscar apple core.png Oscar close up.jpg Oscar flowers.jpg Oscar Neck Only.jpg Oscar out of can.jpg Oscar scram.jpg Pepe the King Prawn Image:Pepe-thumbs-up.jpg Image:Pepe-the-king-prawn.jpg Image:Pepe-doorman.jpg Bellhoppepe.jpg Image:Pepe-the-king-prawn.3.jpg Image:Pepe-the-king-prawn.2.jpg Pepe1.jpg Pepe2.jpg Pepe3.jpg Pepe5.jpg Pepe6.jpg Pepe7.jpg Pepe8.jpg Pepe9.jpg Pepe4.jpg Tutu Pepe.jpg Plaza Sésamo Image:1Abelardo.jpg|Abelardo Montoya Image:AbelardotheParrot.png|Abelardo Montoya Image:Abelardo.JPG|Abelardo Montoya Image:Pancho_full_body.jpg|Pancho Contreras Image:Plazasesamo.jpg|Group Plaza Sesamo 7.jpg|Group Image:AbelardoPanchoLola.jpg|Group Image:PlazaSesamoSesameStreet.jpg|Group Image:AbelardoandBigBird.jpg|Abelardo Montoya and Big Bird Plaza Sesamo 1.jpg|Group Rizzo the Rat Image:Rizzo11.png Image:Rizzo-RattyDuke-turn-around.jpg Image:RattyDuke.jpg Rizzoside.jpg Rowlf the Dog Image:Rowlf-2011.jpg Image:RowlfSuit.png Image:Rowlf-mic.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-35-Rowlf.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-33-Rowlf.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-34-Rowlf.jpg Rowlfblack.jpg Rosita Image:Rosita2.jpg Image:Rosita-with-her-Guitar.jpg Image:Rosita pose.png Image:Rosita.jpg RositaSelfPortrait.jpg Rosita Fruit.png Rosita maracas.jpg Sam the Eagle Image:SamEagle.jpg Image:Sam_point.jpg Image:Wired-(2011)-Muppets sam.jpg Samnew.jpg SamEaglenew.jpg Scooter Image:Scooter_photo.jpg Image:Scooter.png Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-16-Scooter.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-17-Scooter.jpg Scooter full.jpg Scooter ladder.jpg Sesamstrasse Image:Buhfelifilu.jpg|Buh and Feli Filu Image:Feli.jpg|Feli Filu Image:Finchen.jpg|Finchen Image:Sesamstrasse-Fall-Finchen.jpg|Finchen Image:1_Sesamstrasse_Finchen.jpg|Finchen Image:Gustav.jpg|Gustav Image:Rumpelco.jpg|Rumpel Image:1_Sesamstrasse_Rumpel_Gustav.jpg|Rumpel and Gustav Image:Samson.jpg|Samson Image:Tiffy1995.png|Tiffy Image:1_Sesamstrasse_Tiffy.jpg|Tiffy Image:Wolleundpferd.jpg|Wolle and Pferd Image:1_Sesamstrasse_Pferd_2002.jpg|Pferd Image:1_Sesamstrasse_Schaf 2002.jpg|Wolle Image:1_sesamstrasse_2000.jpg|Group Image:SesamstrasseCast.jpg|Group Image:2 Sesamstrasse 30 Jahre.jpg|Group Image:Sesamstrasse_Cast.jpg|Group Sesamstraat Image:Pino4.JPG|Pino Image:PinoCurrent.jpg|Pino Image:PinoPaul.JPG|Pino Image:Sesamstraat1.jpg|Group Image:Sesamstraat35thAnniversary2011.jpg|Group Image:Groeppoppen.jpg|Group Image:PinowithFriends.png|Group Tomienpinpur.jpg|Group Sherlock Hemlock Image:SherlockHemlock-2009.jpg Image:SherlockHemlock.jpg Image:SherlockHemlock2.jpg Image:SherlockHemlock3.jpg Singing Food Image:Banana.jpg|Banana Image:CarlCarrot.png|Carrot Image:SuperFoodsBroccoli.png|Broccoli Image:MuppetSweetPotato.png|Sweet Potato Image:MuppetWatermelon.png|Watermelon Slimey Image:SlimeyinBed.png Image:SlimeyApple.jpg Image:Tumblr-SlimeyCouch.png Mr. Snuffleupagus Image:Character.snuffy.jpg Image:Tumblr-SnuffyDancing.png Image:SnuffySleeping.png Image:Snuffleupagus.png SnuffyWalk.jpg Statler and Waldorf SWhires.jpg Image:statwal.png Image:Statwald.png Image:Confusedstatwal.png Statler and Waldorf walking.jpg Image:statlerWaldorf.JPG Image:Puppetgovernment.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-38-Statler.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-39-Statler.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-37-Waldorf.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-36-Waldorf.jpg Image:Wired-(2011)-Muppets statler.jpg Image:Wired-(2011)-Muppets waldorf.jpg Super Grover & Super Grover 2.0 Image:SuperGroverClosedHelmet.png Image:SuperGrover-NEW.jpg Super Grover pose.jpg The Swedish Chef Image:Swedish Chef-clipart.jpg Image:Swed_chef_juggling.png Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-32-SwedishChef.jpg Image:Wired-(2011)-Muppets swedish.jpg Telly Monster Image:Telly_Screaming-NEW.jpg Image:Telly-triangle-tumblrPicture.png Image:TexasTelly.png Image:TellyMonstersTubawithChicken.png Image:Telly.png Image:Telly_profile.jpg Image:TexasTellyPointing.jpg Telly (2).jpg Walter Image:Walter-whitebg.jpg Image:Walter watch.jpg Image:Walter upright.jpg Image:Walter white.png Image:Walter white2.png Image:20111120-WALTER-slide-GEDQ-slide.jpg Image:Walter excited.png Image:Walter proud.png The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss Image:Suess202.jpg Image:Wubbulous.jpg Image:Suess203.jpg Image:Wubbulous2.jpg Image:Wubbulous-fox.jpg Image:Wubbulous-moose.jpg Image:Wubbulous-bird.jpg Zhima Jie Image:HouZhu.jpg|Hu Hu Zhu Image:LilPlum.jpg|Xiao Mei Zi Image:ZhimaJie2.jpg|Group Image:ZhimaJie3.jpg|Group Zoe Image:ZoeFullFigure.png Image:ZoeBalletDancing.jpg Image:Zoe_tutu.jpg Image:ZO-p0007-ST.jpg Image:Elmo and Zoe.jpg Zoot Image:Zootplayingup.png Image:Zootplayingdown.png Image:Zoot_dapper.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-27-ZootLeSaxophonisteDuElectricMayhemBand.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-25-ZootLeSaxophonisteDuElectricMayhemBand.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-26-ZootLeSaxophonisteDuElectricMayhemBand.jpg '80s Robot Image:80sRobot-white.png Image:80s robot kermit.jpg Image:80sRobot-black.png Miscellaneous: The Muppets Image:MuppetsCast3.jpg|The Muppets Image:Christmas.png|The Muppets Image:TheMuppetsGroupshot2011.jpg|The Muppets'' Image:Waltermuppets.jpg|''The Muppets'' Image:MuppetClassicTheater-Promo.jpg|''Muppet Classic Theater'' Image:Muppets_tonight.jpg|''Muppets Tonight'' cast Image:MuppetTonightCast.jpg|Muppets Tonight cast Image:Andyrandy.jpg|Andy and Randy Pig Image:Beau-adjusted-colors.jpg|Beauregard Image:Beauregard-full-body.jpg|Beauregard Image:Character.bobo.jpg|Bobo the Bear Image:Bobo002.jpg|Bobo the Bear Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-42-Denise.jpg|Denise Image:Mayhem new.jpg|The Electric Mayhem Image:Mayhem_new_2.jpg|The Electric Mayhem Image:Character.java1.jpg|Java Image:TheMoopets.jpg|The Moopets Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-41-NewsMan.jpg|The Newsman Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-40-NewsMan.jpg|The Newsman Image:Penguins.JPG|Penguins Image:Spameladesignandpuppet.jpeg|Spamela Hamderson Image:Seymour-elephant.jpg|Seymour Image:Seymour.jpg|Seymour and Pepe Image:Rats-beachparty.jpg|Rats Image:Waldo.png|Waldo C. Graphic Waldo art.jpg|Waldo C. Graphic Miscellaneous: Sesame Street Image:MuppetsOfSesameStreet.jpg|Sesame Street Muppets MuppetsOfSesameStreet2.jpg|Sesame Street Muppets Image:Sesame-tophats.jpg|Sesame Street Muppets Image:Sesame_Street_Characters.jpg|Sesame Street Muppets Image:SesameStreetCharacters-30.jpg|Sesame Street Muppets Image:Sesame_japan_cast_white_bg.jpg|Sesame Street Japan Cast Image:BigBirdCookieMonsterElmo.jpg Image:Alfa blank.jpg|Alfa Image:TheAmazingMumford-tumblrPicture.png|The Amazing Mumford Image:TheAmazingMumford-tumblrPicture2.png|The Amazing Mumford AziboMonster.jpg|Azibo the Monster Image:BabyBearCurly.jpg|Baby Bear & Curly Bear Image:Barkley tumblr.png|Barkley Image:Barkley.png|Barkley Image:Boombah.jpg|Boombah Image:Character.brunotrash.jpg|Bruno the Trashman Image:Forgetfuljones.jpg|Forgetful Jones Image:Guy-smiley.jpg|Guy Smiley Image:GuySmiley-2009.jpg|Guy Smiley Image:HerryMonster1.jpg|Herry Monster Image:HomerHonker-NEW.jpg|Homer Honker Image:Tumblr-Honkers.png|Honkers Image:HootsTheOwl.png|Hoots the Owl Image:YipYip.png|The Martians Image:Oofnik.jpg|Moishe Oofnik Image:MrJohnsonsPose.jpg|Mr. Johnson Image:MrJohnsonJoy.png|Mr. Johnson Image:LittleBird.png|Little Bird Image:MurrayMonster.jpg|Murray Monster Image:MurrayMonsterWaving.jpg Image:PraireDawn-FacebookProfilePicture.jpg|Prairie Dawn Image:PrairieDawn-Summer.jpg|Prairie Dawn Image:Tumblr-Two-HeadedMonster.png|Two-Headed Monster Category:Character Lists Category:Galleries